


In Your Eyes, I am Complete

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotiste [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Baptiste liked to be watched.But much as he liked eyes being locked him, especially Genji's and Lúcio's, it wasn’t about showing off or even being the centre of attention. Although he certainly appreciated the moments when he was, it wasn't about that.It was about being seen.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: Genciotiste [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that if you want to talk to me about my fics and writing, or anime/shows/games in general then you can now find me on discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/jdpcfy6XTB).

Baptiste liked to be watched.

Not that he found it hard to draw attention to himself, whether through the sheer force of his presence, or the way he seemed to fill the room, even when he was quiet. In battle he didn’t remain in the backlines, always moving, leaping into the air so that all eyes – the enemies and his allies – were drawn to him, and it was apparent to those that knew him that he revelled in the attention. It wasn’t just an exhibitionist tendency either, although he had a streak of that a mile wide at times, something that Lúcio was always more than happy to take advantage of. Which had led to the rather memorable encounter backstage at Lúcio’s last concert, something that Genji had managed to capture on film and was still teasing them about, the video hidden away for future blackmail material. No, as much as he liked eyes being locked him, especially theirs, it wasn’t about showing off or even being the centre of attention, although he certainly appreciated the moments when he was.

It was about being seen.

It wasn’t so much of an issue within Overwatch, as their numbers were still worryingly low, and each member was more valuable because of it. They couldn’t afford to lose a single agent. It was more that though, everyone had lost someone or something, and paid the price for getting to where they were, even if it had just been by surviving, and it made them closer, with little chance of anyone getting ‘lost’. It had been different in Talon. If Baptiste had been seen, it had been because of his skills and what he could bring to the team, not because of who he was as a person, and the more he had started to question his role with Talon, and what they were doing, the more he had realised that he was little more than a number. He wasn’t a person, not really. Invisible, apart from those minutes when his talents were needed, and even those moments were devoid of any real meaning.

It had been Genji who had cottoned onto it first, because he’d recognised the feeling, having spent time invisible to his clan’s eyes apart from when he was being hauled up for his ‘differences’. Unlike Baptiste, he found comfort in the shadows, it was where he worked best, and his time with Blackwatch and later Overwatch, and Zenyatta, had made sure that he found a balance between being seen and unseen. Still, he had understood, and in a different way so had Lúcio when his attention had been drawn to it. After all, how many people around the world looked at him and thought they knew him because of the image he projected when he was in public? It was only here in Overwatch, and in private when he was pressed between the two of them that he was free to truly be himself.

So, they were ever mindful to remind Baptiste that he was seen – not as a medic, a soldier or an ex-Talon agent, but for himself. It was hardly a chore. If Lúcio was their sun, and Genji their shadow, then Baptiste was their moon. Always there, sometimes shining overwhelmingly bright when their personal darkness became too much, soft and beautiful when their eyes were locked on him, and they were curled close in their bed. Occasionally dimmed, when those past feelings caught up with him, and he needed to be seen. But he was always there, pulling them in and out of his orbit, as though they were the tides subject to his whims, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

****

It was Talon who threatened their balance.

It wasn’t the first time that Baptiste had come up against Talon agents who knew who he was, and what he had done. Sombra always seemed to delight in popping up to talk to him in the middle of their skirmishes, something that unnerved the other two, although so far, she hadn’t done anything but mess with Baptiste. And others would acknowledge him, even if it was in the form of focusing their attention on bringing down the ‘traitor’, and Baptiste could handle those, even if his expression would always be a little darker after those encounters.

This mission had been different. Baptiste had recognised some of the agents – Lúcio and Genji had insisted from the beginning that he tell them if he knew anyone they were going up against, not because they didn’t trust him or those old ties, but out of protectiveness. It wouldn’t be the first time their pasts had come back to bite them, and neither of them was willing to lose Baptiste just because he thought that he could manage his past by himself. However, if the agents had recognised him in turn, they’d given no indication, and instead seemed to have focused their attention on the rest of the team apart from when Baptiste had been the obvious target. Genji and Lúcio had seen the frustration that he tried to hide, the way his eyes darkened, and he gritted his teeth as the eyes of their assailants slid over him again and again.

Then Lúcio had gone down. A lucky shot taking out his left-hand skate when he was mid-glide, sending him tumbling, and crashing down right into the midst of the Talon forces. Instantly surrounded, he’d taken dozen blow before he heard the familiar whoosh of Exo boots releasing, then warmth washed over him, as the protective light of the immortality field dropped over him. Then Baptiste was there, standing over him, tall and defiant, demanding that all eyes – Lúcio’s, Genji who is shouting as he tries to get them and Talons’ – are locked on him.

Challenging them to see him.

_Nothing._

**

Baptiste had been quiet ever since they’d returned, and he’d currently taken over the table in the common room, talking quietly with Brigitte as they tinkered with his field generator. They’d tried to talk to him earlier, to reassure him that he was seen and wanted and loved, but he hadn’t been ready to hear it, and so they had retreated to the sofa. Close enough that they didn’t have to take their eyes off him, but far enough away to give him the illusion of privacy and the chance to gather his thoughts. And they knew that he was thinking, and dwelling on the encounter, his jaw clenching and unclenching when he wasn’t speaking, the distant look that had slowly faded under ministrations having made a reappearance.

“Genji,” Lúcio had been sprawled in Genji’s lap. While the worst of the damage had been healed, he was still sore and aching in places, and he hadn’t fought when Genji had tugged him over to the sofa. Almost boneless against him now, and apart from the frequent glances at Baptiste, seemingly unworried as he had tapped away on his tablet, but now he pushed himself upright, turning so that the screen was hidden from Baptiste in case their partner looked across at them. Genji had been on the verge of dozing off, the fear that had gripped him at the sight of them both being surrounded finally easing away, and although he was still worried about Baptiste, Lúcio’s weight and warmth was a soothing balm against that. But he blinked now, slightly slow to respond as Lúcio tapped the tip of his nose with the tablet. “What do you think?”

Shaking off his sleepiness, Genji caught hold of the edge of the tablet before Lúcio could tap him with it again, before looking at the screen. It took him a moment to realise what he was seeing, and then a couple more to realise what Lúcio had planned, lifting his eyes to find Lúcio watching him with an expression that spelt mischief, and there was a determined set to his mouth that told him that he wasn’t going to back down on this.

Not that Genji had any intention of asking him to.

“This is what you were doing?” He asked instead, voice low, surprised despite himself because he had thought that Lúcio had been playing something, or toying with his music as he usually did when he was trying to unwind from a mission. The surprise earned him a roll of his eyes before Lúcio tilted his head towards Baptiste and frowned. _Ah yes._ That was the one thing that could distract him, even when he was several days deep into a musical project, and that was worrying about one of them, and Genji smiled and kissed him, before dropping his head against Lúcio’s so that he could study the page in more detail. “When were you thinking?”

“Soon,” Lúcio replied, both of them wincing when they heard Baptiste cursing behind them followed by Brigitte saying something halfway between soothing and stern, and he sighed before adding. “Perhaps a little sooner than that.”

“He will love it,” Genji rubbed Lúcio’s arm, feeling his tension, and realising that it’s more than just worry for their boyfriend. “And…” He tilted his head, and it was his turn to grin as he studied the room in the picture, an idea stirring.

“And?”

“We can give him a show too,” Genji replied, grin growing at the lack of patience, and at the matching smile that spread across Lúcio’s face before he nods eagerly.

“So, we’re on?”

“We’re on,” Genji has never agreed to something so quickly in his life. Not, that there was any chance of him arguing against it as he glanced across at Baptiste, practically able to see the storm cloud over their partner’s head. It would be good for him, and… his tongue darted out, licking his lips as he let his eyes trail over Lúcio, amused that he didn’t seem to have picked up on what Genji had been planning with his suggestion. _I can give him a show too._ Maybe, he would keep it that way, he thought humming under his breath, as he watched Lúcio tapping away on the tablet, nose wrinkled in concentration.

“We’ll have to talk to Winston…” Lúcio mumbled, not looking up, reality pushing in for a moment as he reminded them that they weren’t as free as they might want to be. Especially, as it would mean taking two medics out of the field at the same time.

“He’ll say yes,” Genji was confident. While they were all careful to keep their relationship under wraps as much as possible, the rest of the team were aware of it to some degree, and they weren’t the only ones to have noticed that Baptiste was distressed although the others didn’t know how deep it ran. Or how to fix it. “It’s just going to be getting Baptiste there, without him guessing what’s going on.”

“We tell him the truth,” Lúcio blinked up at him, looking much too innocent and Genji was immediately suspicious, as that look using ended up with him and Baptiste being dragged into something they would later regret… that was part of the reason, why they’d nearly ended up caught by more than Genji’s camera at that last concert.

“The truth?”

“We all need a break,” Lúcio replied, laughter in his eyes as though he knew precisely where Genji’s thoughts had taken him. “And that we wanted to spoil him.”

“So, not…” Genji waved a hand to indicate their plans, and Lúcio snorted.

“No, we’re not going to tell him that we’re taking him somewhere where we can watch him jerk off, while I give him a show…” Lúcio retorted, still managing to keep his voice low, and that was why Genji nearly missed what he had said, and he frowned.

“You?”

“Me.” It was said with the same confidence that Lúcio used to talk them into mischief, and part of Genji wanted to relent, but then he bit his lip and shook his head.

“I believe it was my idea.” It was a silly thing to bicker about, as it would work out at the moment regardless of what they decided, and he had a feeling from the way Lúcio’s eyes darted to Baptiste, that it would be their partner who would have the deciding vote this time. However, there was something about the flash in Lúcio’s eyes, and the challenge in his expression that stopped him from backing down. Neither of them was as competitive as Baptiste, but this was one of the few things that they would debate over, taking almost as much pleasure from the bickering and subsequent resolving of the issue, as they did from getting their turn to take the initiative in the bedroom.

“And it was a good idea, but…” Lúcio trailed off, as Genji reached out, touch deliberately light as he brushed his fingers along Lúcio’s cheek. Gentleness had always been his undoing, and Lúcio practically melted into the touch.

“Not as good as yours, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you claim it.” He kept his voice deliberately light, softly coaxing, as he stroked Lúcio’s skin. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d lulled Lúcio into seeing things his way, and he can practically taste his victory as Lúcio hummed and chased the touch as he pulled away slightly, and then Lúcio froze, eyes flying open and a scowl replacing the peaceful, blissed-out expression that had been creeping across his face.

“That’s cheating,” Lúcio protested, pulling away and snatching away Genji’s easy victory as he turned to face him properly.

There was a pause, both staring at one another. A silent conversation passing between them, unaware of the way that Baptiste had paused in his work and was now looking at them but remembering that what they were plotting was a secret. The tablet landing on the cushions between them, as holding each other’s gaze, they each held out a fisted hand, shaking it as they counted in turn.

“One…”

“…. Two.”

“Three!” They hissed at the same time. “Rock! Paper! Scissors!”

Neither of them was aware of the silence that had greeted their louder than intended proclamation or of Baptiste groaning and muttering an apology on the other side of the room, as Genji groaned in defeat before immediately demanding a rematch. This time it was Lúcio who lost, and with some hasty negotiating they agreed to best of free, utterly focused on one another.

“What are you two plotting,” Baptiste demanded, and they froze in the middle of the deciding round of their frantic game, glancing up at him and then back at one another as they let their hands drop.

“Nothing,” Genji muttered, at the same time as Lúcio grinned and said.

“Something.”

The expression on Baptiste’s face was something that only they could put there, half-amused confusion, half exasperation and endlessly fond, especially when Genji promptly poked Lúcio in the side. Hard. Lúcio started to squeak, the sound morphing into a yelp as Genji poked him again, catching one of the lingering bruises. It was Baptiste who reached out and grabbed him before he could topple off the sofa, pulling him close with gentle hands and shooting a rebuking look at Genji before shaking his head as he glances between. “Fine…keep your secrets.”

“We will,” they chorused with matching grins, knowing that he was going to try his hardest to find out what they were planning. He loved surprises, especially from them, but he loved being able to catch them out even more, which meant that they were going to have to be sneakier than usual with this plan.

****

It’s barely two weeks later that the three of them are traipsing into the atrium of the hotel in Amsterdam, Lúcio and Genji sharing a grin when they’re sure that Baptiste wasn’t watching them. True to their plan, they’d told him that they just wanted a break away from everything, which meant of course that he had to come with them – the fact that he had hesitated over that, telling them more than anything that he was still bothered by the encounter with Talon. When he’d started suggesting places, Lúcio had merely said that this was somewhere that Hana had recommended to him when he had mentioned they were going away, and that he’d booked it on a whim, trusting her word. And Hana had been more than happy to gush about how great the hotel was, and that they had decent sized beds for the three of them when Baptiste had asked her about it.

“Please don’t tell me you told Hana what we were up to,” Genji whispered, the thought suddenly occurring to him as they waited at the desk, watching as Baptiste peered through up at the ceiling, through which they could see the hotel swimming pool. He groaned, knowing that Lúcio had to have given her something to rope her into the act, especially given how convincing she had been for someone who had never been here. It wasn’t as though she didn’t already know more about their relationship than she should, although he had never been able to work out whether it was Lúcio telling her, or just her own observations, and he wasn’t about to ask.

“I didn’t give her any details,” Lúcio replied, before grinning. “But she got the idea anyway.” For all that they could fluster him when he was the centre of attention, and caught between their gentle touches, he seemed to take an almost perverse delight in the idea that the rest of the world knew about them.

“Of course, she did.”

“Who did what?” Baptiste had re-joined them, and already he was looking lighter than he had for weeks, resting a hand on the small of Genji’s back and leaning in to kiss Lúcio’s cheek.

“Hana said the mini-bars here were amazing,” Lúcio lied, and Genji was amazed at how easily it had come out, even though he was fully aware of how devious their boyfriend could be when the mood took him. However, even though it had seemed convincing to him, Baptiste was blinking and looking a little suspicious, and it was a relief when a receptionist came across to them, distracting all of them.

*

“Is this really necessary?” Baptiste grumbled as Lúcio lead him out of the lift ten minutes later, Genji’s hands wrapped around his eyes, leaving him dependent on their guidance.

“Well I could be your blindfold, but you’d probably have to carry me,” Lúcio teased, deliberately misunderstanding the question, earning a huff that could have been a laugh. “And yes, it is,” he added, taking pity on Baptiste, squeezing his hand.

“Humour us?” Genji added.

“Fine, but if you make me walk into a wall or something…”

*

Their room was at the end of the corridor, and Genji snorted as Lúcio fought with the lock for a couple of minutes before getting it to accept the keycard and let them in, Baptiste fidgeting against the hands still covering his eyes. “Wait a moment,” Lúcio ordered, taking their bags, glad that they’d packed light – not that they were going to be here long. Winston had been understanding, but the threat of Talon wasn’t going to wait for their ‘personal time’, and they had been happy to take what they could, although Lúcio now owed Angela a favour as she would be on duty until they got back. However, that was something to worry about when they were home, for now, he was quick to deposit their bags out of the way by the wardrobe and turn on all the lights, grinning as he took a moment to take in the room, sharing a quick excited glance with Genji before nodding.

Now that he could see where they were going, Genji guided Baptiste into the room, grinning as the fidgeting became squirming, as Lúcio moved behind them to close the door and lock it. Baptiste stiffening slightly at the noise, before Genji dropped his hands and took a step back as he blinked to adjust to the shift in light, before taking in the room around them.

“What is this…?” Baptiste breathed.

The room was crisp and fresh, a mixture of white, streamlined future and creamy-beige walls. A large, circular window with frosted glass offered a distorted view of the world beyond the hotel, the city lighting up for the evening, fluorescent colours bright against a darkening sky. One wall of the room was mirrored, making the already large room seem cavernous and they both saw Baptiste’s gaze linger on that for a moment before his attention shifted to the bed – brow furrowing as he realised that while large, it wasn’t anything like Hana had promised. However, before he could give voice to his suspicions his eyes were drawn to the centre point of the room, and the reason why Lúcio and Genji had chosen this hotel, eyes wide, and mouth suddenly dry as he stared at the free-standing shower, framed by clear glass and visible from all corners of the room. “Is…?” He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to ask now, voice hoarse, hope and longing, and the ever-present itch to be seen rising in his chest.

“It’s a stage,” Lúcio was the one to reply, closing the distance between them and leaning up to press a kiss against the back of his shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around Baptiste’s waist.

“We always see you,” Genji continued, moving up alongside them both, eyes and smile soft as Baptiste’s gaze darted to him. “But we wanted to remind you of that and show you.” Talon isn’t mentioned, and at that moment, there was no trace of the shadow they’d left in the shining gaze that moves between them and then back to the shower, as Baptiste licked his lips.

“This is what you were planning…” It wasn’t so much a question, as a revelation and Lúcio laughed and moved around to stand in front of him, holding out a hand in invitation.

“In part.”

“In part?” Baptiste echoed, taking his hand without hesitation, allowing them both to shepherd him across to the end of the bed. “What else…?” It was Genji who silenced his question with a kiss, the kind that shivers with promise, and he decides that for once he can wait for answers, leaning into the kiss, groaning low in his throat when Genji nibbles at his lips.

It’s almost enough to distract him from the hands that are working at his clothes. Almost. Because, he would recognise Lúcio’s touch anywhere, fleeting, teasing, managing to brush against his most sensitive spots without being ticklish. He moves to try and help, but Genji holds him in place, licking into his mouth and completely derailing his thoughts, leaving him malleable as Lúcio lifts his legs in turn, removing shoes, socks, trousers and then tugging at his boxers. Then Lúcio’s lips are on his now exposed skin. Gentle, butterfly kisses that are such a contrast to Genji’s hungry, demanding kiss, that it drives him wild, and he is reaching for them both, trying to pull Genji closer and deepen their kiss, while fumbling for Lúcio. Needing, wanting him close. Lúcio evaded him easily, with a laugh and a nibble to a particularly sensitive spot on his hip, that has him jerking forward, and pressing into Genji, and the pressure and press of Genji against him had him groaning deeper.

“Genji…”

It’s small comfort that Lúcio doesn’t sound as in control as he’s trying for, but it doesn’t stop his protest, as with a last nip against his lips, Genji pulls back. Before he can give chase, Lúcio is there, tugging his shirt up demandingly, only to grumble as he realises that he’s too short to pull it the entire way. Any frustration he’d had vanished at that moment, and Baptiste is chuckling as he reaches up to help, letting his shirt fall to the floor before turning to pull Lúcio into a kiss. If Genji’s kiss had shivered and whispered with promise, then Lúcio’s blazes with it. It’s messy and demanding, frustration and excitement bubbling up, and Baptiste would have happily lost himself in it there and then, but just before he can topple over that edge, Lúcio gently pushed him away, removing any potential hurt by leaving a hand resting on his chest. “I think it’s time we tried out that shower,” Lúcio was smiling, and Baptiste was helpless to resist as he found himself being herded towards the shower, trembling with anticipation as he eyed it, and the mirror beyond it, seeing how they are both watching him.

Caught in the warmth of their gazes, entranced by the fact they were seeing him and only him at that moment, it took him a moment to realise they had fallen a half-step behind him, and that neither of them had made any effort to undress yet.

“You’re not joining me?” Baptiste asked, suddenly uncertain, which became anticipation as they glanced at one another before slow, matching smirks spread across their faces, and he was already shivering before they added in unison.

“We’re going to watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baptiste liked to be watched.

He wasn’t sure when he had first admitted as much to himself. It hadn’t been during Talon, it had been too dangerous back then to admit such desires, such weaknesses, even in the sanctuary of his own mind; although he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that no one had noticed. Mauga certainly had, and that was why he had stayed so long, clinging to that feeling of being seen, even as he questioned everything else around him. Oh, he had always known that he liked it when his skills brought acknowledgement and even rarer praise, but that had been different, there had been moments when Mauga had looked beyond that and seen just Baptiste. It had been terrifying, and alluring, and he had stayed far longer than he should because of it. And for a while when he had first left Talon, and even after he had joined Overwatch, he had tried to bury that part of himself, worried about what he would do or give just to be seen again.

It was never going to be something that he could keep buried for long, because it was a need that simmered beneath his skin, rising to an inferno in the darker moments when he felt lost and invisible, unsure of what path he was supposed to follow.

Genji and Lúcio had given him that path. Overwatch was a purpose, a goal that he could believe in and follow, a place where he was never invisible, but even here he wasn’t always seen in the way that he longed for. It wasn’t enough, but they were. When he was with them, even when the focus was on one of them, he was seen for what he was. It was terrifying and alluring, but in a completely different way than anything he’d experienced before, and it was addictive.

And he’d almost let himself forget.

Talon had got under his skin again. He knew that was what they’d wanted, but as much as he wanted to deny them the reaction, and as much as his rational side knew that they were wrong, he hadn’t been able to convince himself.

It had slipped under his skin.

Needling him.

Haunting.

Refusing to see him.

_We’re going to watch…._

Four simple words and Genji and Lúcio had banished it. There was the weight of promise in those words, another promise entwined. _We’ll see you. All of you. Always._ He doesn’t need to hear those words; it’s written in the weight of their gaze resting between his shoulders. Hungry and devouring. Soft and loving. He could step back, fall into their arms, and they would see him with hands and lips, and part of him wanted that. Not as much as he wanted to give them this, to step into that shower, onto the stage they had prepared for him and he grinned, tension that even he hadn’t been aware of bleeding out of his shoulders as he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Then don’t look away from me…”

_Please…_

**

They heard the unspoken plea but didn’t reply, because they knew actions spoke louder and neither of them had any intention of looking away. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever – for all that they refused to talk about that nebulous future, the forever they craved but never mentioned. It didn’t matter right now, though, because the present was real and right there in front of them. Watching with avid, greedy eyes as Baptiste slid open the door, deliberately slow, teasing now as he warmed to his audience, a grin tugging at his lips as he glanced back at them over one shoulder. Someone groaned, soft and warm and pleading without a single touch being shared and before the show had truly begun. Still, it was more than worth it as they watched the shiver that rippled through Baptiste, his grin becoming something more as stepped into the shower.

“This was an excellent idea…” Genji breathed, moving closer to Lúcio, pressing against the shorter man, needing the contact as they watched Baptiste studying the controls.

“I know.”

Genji was about to retort, torn between amusement and irritation at the smugness radiating from that single word, determine to beat Lúcio at his own game when Baptiste started up the shower, and all words escaped him as water cascaded down on their partner.

Baptiste was always a work of art, but right now, framed by the starlight of the lights in the shower, and glistening under the warm spray he was breath-taking, and even if they’d wanted to, there was no way they could draw their gaze away from him at that moment.

They didn’t want to.

As ethereal as the Moon, they compared him to at times, and yet beautifully, wonderfully human as he met their hungry eyes and grinned. That’s the moment they know they’ve got him, that all the planning and secrets was worth it because for the first time since their encounter with Talon he looks like himself. Confident and supine, as he ran a hand across his face, before slowly, languidly licking the water off his fingers, and Genji wants to say that it’s Lúcio who groans this time, but he isn’t sure, entranced by the sight.

“Beautiful…” That is definitely Lúcio, spoken with such reverence that Genji would have felt as though he were intruding, were it not for the fact that he feels the same. Baptiste hears him too, soaks it in for a moment, head tilted up into the water. A god made mortal. Genji wants to see more, is willing to beg for it already, but the words won’t come.

They’re not needed.

Baptiste likes to be watched, and he knows how to put on a show, especially for them. He starts slow, rolling the muscles in his shoulders, letting the warm water and the soothing weight of their gazes ease the tension. Admits to himself, that it’s more the latter, even though the warmth is nice and growing, simmering beneath his skin, as he sees Lúcio lick his lips, and Genji swallow convulsively, and there is mischief in his eyes as he reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair. Something they’re both obsessed with, content to lie in bed and pet his hair for hours, although if he’s honest he’s the same, and he closes his eyes then, just for a moment, imagining that they’re the ones touching him.

The warmth unfurls into something more.

He’s already moving when opens his eyes, automatically seeking out his audience for a moment, relieved despite himself to see they haven’t looked away. Although they’ve moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Settling in. He smiles at the tangled hands lying between them, and gods, he wants them, and he wants this, and he can see that want reflected in their expressions. In the way that Lúcio is squirming, never one to sit still when there is the promise of more, Genji is still, but his free hand is resting on his thigh, kneading softly, distracting himself. _More._ It vibrates through him, and he reaches for the soap he’d spotted when entering the shower, fingers quivering, eagerness and want to flood him as he grasps it and stands tall.

He vaguely recognises the name on the soap from the fancy hotel they’d stayed in before Lúcio’s last concert – where they’d almost gone a little too far in the lift afterwards – and wonders just how much they’ve spent on this scheme of theirs, decides he doesn’t care for once. _More. More. More._ He lets the water trickle over it, over him, tilting his face up and taking a deep breath.

_More._

Foam is forming between his fingers now, and he starts, eyes finding theirs again as he slowly, methodically runs soapy fingers down the curve of his neck. Lingering deliberately too long on the spot that Lúcio favours for leaving marks, catches Genji’s grin at the teasing and Lúcio’s obvious approval, and soaks it up. They’re watching him, seeing him, and he wants to show them everything, honest enough to admit its as much for him as it is for them, knowing they don’t mind. He’s hard and wanting, but he doesn’t speed up, he wants to savour this, to savour them and the gift they gave him. The water is loud around him, but he can hear his own panting breaths and the noises that his partners quite hold back, attuned to them in a way that nothing can detract from.

The glass is beginning to steam up, and he adjusts the temperature just a little, not enough to run cold and threaten the coiling warmth and moves closer to the glass. Finally, he abandons his neck, trailing his hands over his shoulders, the tension long gone, letting his fingers run over hard-earned muscles – remembering the first time Genji and Lúcio had done the same. Down his arms, still deliberately slow, although it’s a little harder now, and it's only the weight of their gazes, the desire to hold them there that lets him keep the pace. Especially when he hears Lúcio whine and sees him pressing into Genji’s side, but still not looking away.

He rewards him by turning his attention to his chest. Slow and steady, letting foam and water trickle across his pecs, massaging them, almost pressed to the glass as he does. _Watch me, see me._ They do, and he hears his name on Genji’s lips, murmured with the same reverence with which Lúcio had said ‘beautiful’ not long before, lets it wrap around him, a completely different type of warmth. But one that is as wrapped up in the two of them, as the other, and he breaks a little, groaning as he speeds up just a little, hands quivering just a little more than before as he works his way down his abs, fuelled by heated gazes and wanton whispers and noises of appreciation.

Lower, and lower…

The warmth coiling tighter…

Eyes locked with theirs, as his hand dips down to his groin, deliberately brief. Teasing – himself and then, a stuttered gasp on his lips, that’s nothing to Lúcio’s strangled plea that’s more of a moan or the frustrated growl from Genji. He grins, all teeth and mischief, dips down again, lingers with the promise of more, and then runs his hands down his left leg, before repeating and moving on to his right leg, waiting…

“Baptiste…”

“…please…”

This time its Lúcio who growls, and Genji who pleads, and Baptiste straightens, rising to his full height, aware of the lights on him, the steam, the water trickling over his skin and the eyes hungrily devouring his every movement.

He takes mercy on all three of them.

Presses one hand to the glass, leaning towards them, eyes locked on them. Lets his hand, soapy once more trail down, lower and lower, palming himself and groaning low in his throat, a sound echoed in harmony from the room beyond. The warmth is more than simmering now, a roaring beneath his skin, a furnace in his heart, and Lúcio and Genji watch him with hungry eyes, as he wraps a hand around himself, and starts to slowly, torturously so, jerk himself off to an avid audience.

He bites his lip, presses into the coolness of the shower, fighting the urge to speed up. _More. More. More._ It’s so much, especially in front of them, and yet still he wants more.

He wants them…

“Are you really just going to watch me?” Not that he was complaining. How could he, when they were watching him as though there was nothing else in the world? But, the part of him that ached to reach out and touch them, to see Lúcio come undone at their gentleness and Genji chase sensation at their fingertips, was winning. He knows that he’s played into their hands, when Genji grins, all sharp teeth and mischief as he glances down at Lúcio.

“I suppose we could put on a show of our own…”

Baptiste’s eyes dart to the bed they’re sat on, perfectly positioned opposite the shower, and back to Genji and sees the hunger in his partner’s eyes, the echo of his own _more._ He’s never agreed to anything so quickly, nodding, even as his fist moves quick and fast between his legs. _More…_

Baptiste likes being watched, but he loves watching them almost as much…and to have both.

His heart swells…

“Genji,” Lúcio’s protest, although it sounds more like a plea than a protest, especially when he looks between them, eyes half-lidded and face flushed. “You didn’t win…” It’s petulant, and gods Baptiste wants to kiss away the pout that follows, hums in pleasure when Genji does it for him, grinning when they separate with Lúcio looking towards him with a dazed expression. Genji looks pleased with himself too, especially when he meets Baptiste’s gaze again and smirks.

“We can have a rematch, or we can let Baptiste decide…”

_A rematch?_ Abruptly he remembers the game of rock, paper, scissors he’d interrupted almost two weeks ago.

“ _What are you two plotting?”_

_“Nothing…”_

_“…Something.”_

It’s ridiculous. It’s them, and Baptiste can’t help but laugh, letting his head rest against the glass for a moment. _I love them,_ he thinks, hand still moving, but slower now, caught in this silly, precious moment they’ve given him in the middle of everything, and his smile is soft when he looks up at them again. Realises that they’re waiting, that even this is for him. His choice. His desire. His need. He really does love them, his gaze roving over the pair of them drinking them in, debating, knowing that either will be delicious to watch. He can see the plea in Genji’s eyes – the desire to touch, to venerate, rather than be taken apart this time, and he softens furthers. Lets his gaze move to Lúcio, knows even before their eyes meet that Lúcio will be happy with either outcome, for all that he might protest otherwise. Just as he can Lúcio in the idea behind tonight, and he grins, waits for Lúcio to squirm beneath the weight of his gaze before speaking.

“Let Genji give me a show…”

**

With Baptiste’s blessing ringing in their ears, Genji was finally able to do what he’d been wanting to do ever since he’d first laid eyes on the room and realised what Lúcio had planned. This time he’s the smug one as he nudges Lúcio back onto the bed, leaning in to kiss his ear. “I told you I wasn’t going to let you claim it,” he teases, voice low, trailing kisses down the side of Lúcio’s neck. He knows when Lúcio gets his meaning, delights in the low growl and the muttered protest that this still isn’t fair, and half expects him to demand another game of rock, paper, scissors even now that Baptiste has chosen… it wouldn’t be the first time.

However, for all his ‘protests’ Lúcio was smiling when he pulled back to look at him, reaching up to cup his face, fingers sliding across his cheeks, before pulling him into a kiss, one eye on Baptiste at all times. The smile became a grin, as he heard a low groan from the shower, and he pressed into Genji with a hunger that betrayed his delight at this outcome, and Genji is torn between rolling his eyes and feeding that hunger. “Next time,” he promises instead, and Lúcio hums and nibbles his lip, swallowing the startled gasp.

Not playing tonight.

Genji can work with that, breaks the kiss, kisses him again, slow and tender. Undoing him, knowing just how to make Lúcio melt against him, before pulling away, soothing the protest with a smile and a kiss to the tip of his nose. He can see Baptiste, moving to make sure he won’t lose sight of him, falters for a moment, watching the steady movement for a moment, mouth open, distracted. Baptiste is stunning, and Lúcio doesn’t seem to mind, following his gaze and moaning at the sight. It’s Baptiste’s raised eyebrow, a silent demand for _More_ , that makes him pull his attention away and focus on Lúcio, already reaching out to start pushing up his top.

It’s nothing like their slow, planned undressing of Baptiste. Both aware of their partner watching, always visible out of the corner of their eyes, jerking himself off to the sight of them. It’s intoxicating, and by the time Genji has Lúcio naked, the medic looks half-drunk from it, surging in for a messy, demanding kiss, murmuring nonsense in between. Genji drinks him in, taking each kiss, turning it gentle and soft, knowing how to make him undone, and all the time, he is aware of Baptiste – of their sun and Moon, guiding them, and pulling them into his orbit.

“Genji…” Baptiste’s voice ripples out, wrecked and just the wrong side of desperate and Genji meets his gaze, sees the want, the need and plea for more, and hums. Delights that he is in the middle, giving them what they want. It’s a different feeling than having the wax burn the sensation into him, this runs deeper, settles in his bones, warms him from the inside.

“More,” he whispers, knowing what Baptiste and his wrecked plea and Lúcio with his breathless pleas and messy kisses want.

What he wants.

Eyes on Baptiste, he guides Lúcio back down onto his bed, laying him out on his front. Chuckling when Lúcio sneaks another messy, heated kiss in the middle, almost drowning in it, before Genji wins again, hands curved around Lúcio’s ass, holding him in place. “Patience,” he teases, not entirely sure which of them he’s teasing, sensing Baptiste’s urgency, feeling the way Lúcio is squirming and his own arousal.

Softens his words, by pressing his lips against Lúcio’s skin. Tracing a wavering path between Lúcio’s shoulders, deliberately, teasingly gentle, as he tilts his head so that he can hold Baptiste’s gaze too, drinks in the sight of him, open-mouthed and flushed as he watches them. Relishes the way that Lúcio moans beneath him, arching up into the contact. Chasing the sensation. Demanding more.

_More…_

Genji chuckles watching Lúcio shiver as it tickles his skin, chases the ripple of motion with his lips. More gentle kisses, lulling Lúcio towards that invisible edge. Gentleness had always been Lúcio’s undoing, the devotion they showed him with each touch, whether fingers or lips, turning him to putty in their hands. But there’s a difference in his energy tonight, perhaps because he ‘lost’ or more likely, because Baptiste is watching them, breathing heavy, pushing himself ever closer to completion at the sight of them. Or maybe it’s Genji, triumph and warmth, and the feeling of doing this for both of them that’s different, but amid the gentleness, he shifts, lets his teeth graze Lúcio’s skin. Not enough to leave a mark – yet at least – but the sensation is so different, so at odds with everything else that Lúcio jolts against him with a cry.

Any worry he might have had that it was too much, or not wanted, vanishes a moment later when Lúcio presses back into him, chasing, even as he twists his head to kiss him, clumsy and desperate. Genji met him halfway, a nip against his lower lip slowing him down, shifting the kiss into something softer, and more lingering, heavy with promise.

“Don’t look away,” Genji reminds him as he sees Baptiste swallowing back a groan at the sight of them. And he kisses the tip of Lúcio’s ear as his partner’s head whipped around, eyes wide as he turned his attention back to Baptiste who was watching them as avidly as they had been watching him.

*

Baptiste didn’t want this to end. It was intoxicating to see them like this, spread out before him, half-lost in their own pleasure and yet both pairs of eyes locked on him. As though today he was the sun and the Moon, the anchor holding them here and now. However, at the same time, he wants more. He’s on the edge, has been ever since they started to come undone, a slow pace no longer about teasing, but lasting, wanting to share the moment with them.

“Genji, please…” He didn’t mean to beg, hand jerking with the force of his words, other hand curling against the glass as he jerks himself up onto his toes.

*

For Genji, it’s music as sweet as the songs that Lúcio has written for them – and the ones that he claims aren’t about them, but clearly are. “As you wish,” he purrs low in his throat, lets the words glide over Lúcio’s skin, and sees them both shiver at them. _More._ He runs a soothing hand down Lúcio’s spine, even as he reaches for the lube he had tucked into the folds of the covers when they’d first settled on the bed, grinning when Lúcio’s eyes widen having looked back to see what he was doing. “I know you both too well,” he teases, can see Lúcio try to scowl before it melts into a smile, that turns into a moan as Genji lets his other hand trail down between the cheeks of Lúcio’s ass. Leans in to kiss it for good measure and knows that he’s won Lúcio over when his hips roll, chasing his touch as he removes his hand.

Genji’s eyes are on Baptiste again, as he coats his fingers, sees him licking his lips. Lets his eyes trail suggestively down Baptiste’s body, a promise for another night, that earns him a low noise halfway between a groan and a moan, and an almost inaudible ‘more’ over the sound of the shower. It’s a plea silently echoed by Lúcio, who used his distraction to shift into a more comfortable position, welcoming him a heady gaze over his shoulder and by spreading out for him. It’s not an invitation Genji could ever ignore, pressing kisses to the small of Lúcio’s back, finding the marks and dimples they’ve long since memorised, as he began to open him up, still watching Baptiste watching them.

It’s Baptiste who speaks to Lúcio, soothing him, his voice like the distant rumble of thunder above the sounds of the shower, and soft moans. Breathless words of gratitude and love and comfort and Genji drinks it in too. Savours the sigh of Lúcio laid out beneath him, trembling from sensation, with Baptiste beyond them, glistening in the shower, trembling with promise. Perfection. Later, he will let Lúcio be as smug as he wants about this idea of his, whispers as much as he trails kisses up Lúcio’s back, earning a soft laugh that breaks into a moan. “I’ll hold you to that…later…” _More,_ he hears the unspoken word, feels it as Lúcio pushes back against his fingers, chasing more, demanding it.

Genji teases him for a few minutes longer, waits until they both give in and plead with him. Baptiste flush against the glass, chest heaving, desperate and close. Lúcio warm and wrecked beneath, fixing him with a look that could have melted hearts of stone, and Genji kisses him again.

“Impatient,” he chides, even as he quivers with the urgency they’re letting off. Almost clumsy, as he strokes himself, flushed as he finally chases the sensation he had been deliberately ignoring, letting it pool up. Not the heat that chases the numbness from his damaged body, but the warmth that consumes, and he’s moving before Lúcio finishes growling a demand for more, pressing against him, eyes on Baptiste whose nodding and jerking, faster than before. “Both of you,” he teases, hands moving to hold Lúcio as he presses in, slow and steady, refusing to be swept away just yet. Wanting Baptiste to fall first, although it's hard to remember that, as Lúcio rolls his hips, leaning into the slow press of him.

*

Baptiste knows what he’s waiting for, what they’re both waiting for, Lúcio’s eyes fastened on him with an intensity that has his heart pounding, Genji’s challenging and loving all at once. _A show…_ They’d asked for one and promised one, and they’re a sight, pressed together, Lúcio flushed, eyes dark and mouth open, making no effort to be quiet. Genji is flushed too, a fetching pink that stretches down his chest, and he’s taut. A predator waiting to strike, a promise waiting to be fulfilled. But Baptiste can see the tremor in the hand that moves to stoke Lúcio’s back, soothing and settling him, can see the heat in the eyes fixated on him.

A plea.

A demand.

Baptiste likes to be watched, to be seen, but this is so much more. Almost too much more, and he’s so close, hand relentless now, jerking himself off to the sight of them, to the promise they’d made to watch him and keep watching. To the sight of Genji leaning forward and whispering something to Lúcio, a wicked smile on his face as he held Baptiste’s gaze.

To the sound of Lúcio crying out his name, drawn out in a low, throaty moan as Genji slides in deep.

Comes undone, when it’s echoed by Genji.

_Baptiste. More. Baptiste. More._

His vision goes white as he brings himself off, spraying against the glass wall he’d been pressed against, both their names on his lips.

A prayer.

A thank you.

Permission.

It’s their voices that draw him back, heart pounding, chest heaving. The shower already rinsing away the evidence, warm against trembling muscles. But he pays it no mind, and now he’s the one unable to look away, because Genji had been waiting for this moment, and now he’s chasing and taking Lúcio along for the ride, and they’re breath-taking.

And his…

And still watching him… 

He holds Lúcio’s gaze as Genji’s pace pushes him relentlessly towards the brink, sees the moment he comes, head tilted back, eyes closed, and Baptiste’s name on his lips again. He’d almost feel bad for it, were it not for the sight of Genji following their partner, echoing his moan, tangled together, quivering, and calling his name.

_More, they gave me so much more._

It floods him, fills him, chases away any last vestiges of the doubt Talon had inflicted. Leaves him free, breathing deeply, and warm as he watches them.

_I love them…_

***

It’s Baptiste who cleans up, wrapped up in one of the larger towels and choosing to ignore Genji’s appreciative whistle, as he uses the other towels to wipe them both down, before tossing them in the basket. The quilt follows. Luckily there’s a top sheet underneath, and between the three of them, and the warmth that Genji’s cybernetics let off, there’s no chance of them getting cold anyway. Genji makes small talk with him while he works, content and pleased with himself. Lúcio is quieter, still watching him, but the smile on his face tells them nothing to worry about, and they let him bask after they persuade him into pyjama bottoms, sharing a grin when they realise half the clothes, he’s packed in fact belong to them.

“You’re all wet.” Are the first really coherent words Lúcio saying, grumbling as Baptiste settled beside him on the bed, making a half-hearted attempt to shove him away. Baptiste chuckled, ignoring the attempt and leaning in to kiss him. Waiting for Lúcio to melt into the contact, which didn’t take long in his current state, and it was barely a minute later that he turned to bury his face against Baptiste. “I hate you… both of you,” he added, as he felt Genji chuckling as he settled on the bed beside him.

“Sure, you do,” Genji said, catching the hand that pawed at him and kissing it, before moving to stretch out on the bed.

“Baptiste’s in the middle tonight…” Lúcio stopped him, with a sleepy protest.

“Lúcio…” Baptiste started, only to be silence by a sleepy glare. It didn’t hold much force, but he found himself unable to argue even as he shared an amused look with Genji over their partner’s head. It didn’t matter what position they started the night, at some point or another Lúcio would always end up in the middle, but he didn’t have the heart to say that right now. Instead, he carefully, climbed over Lúcio, almost collapsing on him, when Lúcio leant up and kissed him in passing, before settling in the middle of the bed as Lúcio and Genji proceeded to shift to make room for him.

As soon as he was settled, he held his arms open for them, needing them close. Lúcio was there instantly, curling into his side with a contented hum. Genji rolled his eyes, soft and amused, pulling the sheet up over them before settling against his other side, and Baptiste smiled, as he felt arms creep across his front. Genji tangling his fingers with Lúcio’s, their hands resting against Baptiste’s chest, rising and falling with his breath.

“Thank you,” Baptiste whispered after a few moments of losing himself in the sound of their breathing, and the warmth of them surrounding them, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them. Reaching up to rest his hand on top of theirs, feeling Genji smile against him, and Lúcio press a sleepy kiss to his shoulder, not sure which of them replied or maybe it was both of them.

“Always.”

_Thank you for seeing me as I am…_


End file.
